The Aftermath
by novemberchild1
Summary: What is Lucas's fate now?


After I read the latest book of the Evernight series, I had these ideas about what I thought happened next, I just had to write it down.

Disclaimer: Characters and original story are Claudia Gray's. This plot is mine. Enjoy! Reviews welcome :)

Note: I'm new at this fanfic stuff, not really sure how to work all of this yet. Please bear with me!

* * *

As dawn flittered in through the dusty windows of the projection room, I reached for the coral bracelet Lucas had given me. Through the night, despite how desperately I wanted to stay solid and hold Lucas in my arms, I realized even for a pure wraith like me (and therefore a very strong wraith) it was hard work to hold a form for more than an hour. Maybe I just needed more practice, but right now I needed to save my strength for when Lucas would wake up. Vic had left, reluctantly, after serious convincing from Balthazar, Ranulf and Me. He was the only human left and there was no telling what might happen when Lucas woke up, a new vampire.

Balthazar was quietly alert, leaning against the battered wall a couple feet from Lucas's still body; knowing all too well what was to come. I knelt down, brushing his bronze hair. How much of the old Lucas would remain? Would he wake up wild and crazy, yearning for blood, a shadow of his former self before the all important vampire elixir of life was provided? He stirred, the first sign of existence, not life. Everyone in the room was alert. Lucas groaned and his eyes fluttered open and our eyes met for a moment before he sprang to a sitting position. I backed away, slightly. Sure, I could probably do that weird freezing thing I had done earlier to Shepard but I didn't want to hurt Lucas like that unless I really had to.

Though awake, Lucas looked confused; his bewildered expression darting back and forth from Balthazar, Ranulf and me. The jagged mark left by Charity's violent rip through Lucas's flesh was only a nasty pink scar now, but I cringed as the memory of that attack came vividly back to me.

After what seemed like an eventual realization to who we were and where he was, Lucas got to his feet shakily and backed into the corner. "No, no…this is not happening." He seemed to say to himself, desperation dripping off every word.

"Lucas." Balthazar said. Their eyes locked and his body stiffened.

"No! This is a dream, this can't be real!" Lucas lifted his arms to look at them as well as his body, not believing any of it was his. It was as if his mind had been transplanted into someone else's and he didn't know what to do. Was he noticing the missing beat of his heart and pulse of blood?

"This is not a dream my friend. You have risen a vampire. It is your reality." Ranulf stated matter of factly. Lucas's glance flew over to Balthazar.

"I'm sorry Lucas. Ranulf speaks the truth." Lucas looked as if he was about to faint or burst into tears as he sought the last being in the room, frantic and anxiously hoping for what he wanted to hear from the only person left to give him hope.

Sadness gripped me in a choke-hold. I couldn't lie to him, but the truth was too hard for me to confirm. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. My silence was his answer. His anguish turned to a fiery anger, "Charity!" he screamed. "She did this to me. Your fucking sister did this!" He glared at Balthazar as he prepared to tackle the 400 year old vampire.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. A new vampire can count on initial strength for only so long. You're going to need blood." Balthazar's words struck Lucas like an imaginary fist in the gut. He stopped in his tracks, eyes wide.

"I'd rather die, for good." I gasped. If he died, really died, I would never be able to see him again, touch him again. Not even in dreams. It was selfish of me, I knew that. Becoming a vampire was the last thing Lucas ever wanted. But he heard my gasp and as our eyes met again, I knew the same thing ran through his mind that went through mine.

"Damn it." He whispered. Whether or not Balthazar or Ranulf knew what had just happened, their first priority was to get Lucas some blood.

"Listen Lucas, no one here is going to be killing you and I know you are not going to off yourself, not with Bianca here. So, like it or not, you need to drink up. We don't need your passed out dead weight, and we shouldn't be here any longer than we need to." Balthazar pulled two pints of blood from his pocket and placed them in Lucas's lap. When did he get them? Probably while I was too focused on Lucas to notice Balthazar had gone away. Lucas shot daggers at Balthazar.

He squirmed. His body was aching for the blood right there in front of him, but he was trying fervently to resist. I could see that this was plain torture for him. I finally got the will to move and slowly made my way towards over. I sat down next to him, caressing his cheek and brushing his hair with my other hand. He closed his eyes and tears slipped down his face.  
"I'm so sorry Lucas. I couldn't stop her." I kissed his forehead and he gripped my arm. "You need to drink. You need strength for now. We can figure out the rest later."

He swallowed, and then nodded. "Please don't watch…" he said feebly. Now he was the one ashamed. I turned my head, though he held on to me. I heard the puncturing of plastic and soon the slurping of blood.


End file.
